


Skippy-Doo!

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Halloween story, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: During a Halloween costume party, two ghosts begin to wreak havoc and scare the socks off the kids. Determined to get the party back on track, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Winston and Skippy decide to see if the ghosts are real or a big hoax. By LoudHarveyLefty as his 2020 Halloween special.
Relationships: Lana/Skippy, Lola/Winston
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. The Announcement

In Mrs. Wright's second-grade classroom, the students are socializing with each other as usual while the teacher has not arrived yet. Lana and her dirty friends discuss their thoughts about the second season of _Amphibia_ so far while Lola and her pageant friends discuss their thoughts about recent pageant gossip. Greg is the only pupil who is not socializing with anybody, but he is doing some math calculations for fun.

Suddenly, Mrs. Wright enters the room. The students took notice and immediately became silent. Then, they rush towards their respective seats.

"Good morning, class," Mrs. Wright greeted her class.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wright!" the students greet back.

"I have a big announcement to make!"

"An announcement?" Skippy asked, growing curious.

"What's the big announcement, teach?" asked Lana.

"We will be having a Halloween costume contest!" exclaimed Mrs. Wright.

The students all gasp in surprise.

"We're having a HALLOWEEN COSTUME CONTEST?!" Lola exclaimed in excitement.

"That's right!" the teacher confirmed. "The person or group wearing the best costumes gets a bucket of full-sized candy bars, courtesy of Huntington Manor!"

"A bucket of full-sized candy bars?!" Lana grew a bit more excited.

"You got that right, Lana Loud."

Soon, the entire class cheered with elation. This is the moment every child waited for ever since the beginning of October. For any regular person, Halloween is a time of scares and tricks that originated from a similar Celtic tradition as well as dressing up as their favorite characters from their favorite shows or movies; for the children, it is a time of candy collecting and candy binging as well as dressing up as their favorite characters. Any face of any child lights up as soon as they hear anything related to Halloween candy or costumes.

Mrs. Wright resumes her discussion about the Halloween party, "Now if anyone wants to shout out their ideas, now's the perfect time to do it!"

"Let's make a princess-themed Halloween party!" Lola shouted out.

"Yeah!" Roxanne agrees. "The girls should be the princesses, our princes should be, well, the princes, and the rest of the boys should be the knights!"

"Ew!" The dirty cool kids are disgusted by Lola and Roxanne's idea of a princess-themed party.

"No way are you forcing us to wear pink!" Gus told the pageant girls.

"Plus, it's a Halloween party! Not a cringy and girly party!" exclaimed Mike.

"Make it spooky! Not mushy!" added Marcus.

"Actually," Winston suddenly speaks, "I have a better idea!"

Lola clasps her hands in a loving manner. "What is it, my knight in shining armor?"

The dirty cool boys cringe at Lola acting mushy towards Winston.

"We should dress up as Mystery Incorporated!" exclaimed the rich lad.

"Mystery Incorporated?" Lola asked, confused.

Lana gasps in unison. "You mean… like Scooby-Doo?"

"We love that show!" exclaimed Skippy.

"Exactly," confirmed Winston.

"Well, who's who?" asked Lucas.

"I can be Fred," Winston points at himself, "Lana can be Scooby, Skippy can be Shaggy, Lisa can be Velma, and Lola can be Daphne."

"Is Daphne the pretty girl of the gang?" asked Lola.

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

"Not to mention you sound kinda like her," added Winston.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I do sound kinda like her," admitted Lola.

"Let's do it!" declared Lana.

Suddenly, Lucy appears in the classroom out of nowhere and shouts, "HOLD IT!"

The second graders and Mrs. Wright jumped back in fear. "AHHHHH!"

"LUCY!" the Loud twins exclaimed, startled.

"And Haiku," Haiku suddenly appears as well.

"What are you two creeps doing here?!" Lucas demanded.

"We came to tell everybody that the contest should not happen!" replied Lucy.

"WHAT?!" the pupils exclaimed in shock.

"Why do you say that, Lucy?" asked Lola, a bit irked.

"Yeah! Winston had this great idea of me, him, Lola, Lisa, and Skippy as the Scooby-Doo gang!" exclaimed Lana.

"Well apparently," Haiku explains, "there have been rumors of ghosts planning to haunt this very school!"

"And," Lucy adds, "we are not taking any chances of anybody getting possessed or killed!"

After hearing Lucy and Haiku's warning of a ghost haunting, the kids, except Lana and Skippy, suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ghosts planning to haunt the school? That's just stupid!" Lucas resumes laughing.

"So ridiculous, yet so hilarious!" Jackie told Claudette and Chinah.

"There is no way something so absurd and unscientific can ever occur!" stated Greg.

"He's right, y'know!" Lisa shouted from outside the classroom.

"I'm sorry, girls," Mrs. Wright tells the girls, "but I'm afraid the costume contest must go on no matter what. I'm surprised you're both even against the idea of a Halloween party! Now go back to your class or I'll have to call the principal."

"Sigh," the goth girls uttered in defeat before leaving the classroom.

Lana and Skippy both seem to look a bit scared.

"They're not serious, are they?" asked Skippy.

"Of course not, guys!" shouted Lola. "Do you seriously believe there will be ghosts haunting this place?!"

All of a sudden, the lights start flickering, scaring both Lana and Skippy. The tomboy screams in fear and jumps onto her boyfriend's arms as he gulps in fright.

"It's just the lights flickering," Chinah told Lana and Skippy.

"Since when did you both become wussies?" said Lucas.

"What? Pfft! We're not wussies!" Lana denied.

"Yeah. We're not afraid of anything!" claimed Skippy.

Just then, Marcus and Mike sneak up behind Lana and Skippy wearing smirks on their faces. They grab their shoulder and yell, "BOO!" Lana and Skippy scream in fright as they jump up high into the ceiling. Then, they fall back down to the floor as Marcus and Mike laugh teasingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny guys," Skippy told Marcus and Mike sarcastically.


	2. The Halloween Party

A few days later, the day of the Halloween costume party had finally arrived. At the gymnasium of Royal Woods Elementary School, students from kindergarten to fifth grade, including the sixth graders who are volunteering for the party, are all dressed up in costumes and are having a great time as Halloween music plays from the background. The pupils' costumes vary from a skeleton, a witch, a terrifying clown, a vampire, etc. to a princess, a hot dog, a pop star, a certain character from a TV series, movie, or book, and so on. The ceiling and walls of the gym are covered with Halloween decorations.

At one area of the gym, the Loud twins, Winston, Skippy, and Lisa, who are all dressed as the Scooby-Doo gang, are waiting for their friends to arrive at the party.

"Huh. Maybe I should wear an ascot more often," Winston told himself while looking at his orange ascot.

"Forget that!" Lola stated, growing impatient. "Our friends aren't here yet! What's taking them so long?!"

"Be patient, my princess. I'm sure they'll be here at any minute," Winston assured.

"We're here!" Roxanne suddenly shouted from behind as she arrived with the rest of the pageant gang.

The mystery gang turns around to see the pageant gang approaching them with smiles on their faces, all wearing their costumes. Roxanne is dressed up as a magical princess, Alfred as the magical princess' prince, Lindsey as the evil queen, Francis as the evil king, Jane as a ballerina, Carl as El Macho, Adelaide as a tooth fairy, Isabelle as a nurse, Meli as a rainbow-colored unicorn, Claudette as Ladybug from _Miraculous Ladybug_ , Jackie as Rena Rouge from the same TV series, and Chinah as Queen Bee from yet again the same series.

"Wow! Nice costumes, ladies!" Lola is impressed by their costumes.

"Merci, Lola. It was my idea for Chinah, Jackie, and me to dress up as the female miraculous users," stated Claudette.

"To be honest, I do look good in my Rena Rouge suit," said Jackie.

"And my Queen Bee suit does suit me," commented Chinah.

Adelaide walks up to Carl and asks, "So Carlino, do you like my costume?"

"I like it!" complimented Carl. "¡Te veias muy guapa en tu disfraz de hada de los dientes! (Translation: You look very pretty in your tooth fairy costume!)"

Just then, Jane comes over and asks Carl, "What about mine, Carlie?"

"Tu también te veias bonita en tu disfraz. (Translation: You also look cute in your disguise.)"

"Aww… that's so sweet." Jane is flattered.

Adelaide grows a bit jealous.

 _Oh man. It was bad enough being rejected by women, but being in the middle of two women?! I'm just happy we'll save that for another story_ , Carl thought to himself.

Lindsey, impersonating as the evil queen, says, "We are going to take over the kingdom! Mwahahaha!"

Francis, impersonating as the evil king, adds, "And rule it with an iron fist! Mwahahaha!"

Roxanne, playing as the magical princess, tells Lindsey and Francis, "Not if we can help it!"

Alfred, playing as the magical prince, adds, "Yeah! We will stop you tyrants from conquering our kingdom!"

"And if any of you four do engage in a fight and hurt yourselves," Isabelle holds up a fake syringe, "I'll be happy to heal you all."

Meli notices the syringe and gets scared. "Umm… is that a real syringe?"

"No. It's a toy."

"Phew!" Meli is relieved.

"Well, no ghosts so far," said Lana.

"And our friends haven't arrived yet," added Skippy.

"Hmmm…. that's strange. Darcy, David, Greg, and Lexie should've arrived by now," said Lisa.

"WE'RE HERE!" Darcy suddenly shouted from behind.

Everyone turns around to see the dirty cool kids and the child prodigies plus Darcy and Lexie approaching them with their costumes on. Lucas and Marcus are dressed up as cool-looking skaters, Mike as a zombie, Gus as a professional wrestler, Mickey as a zombie like her older brother, Amanda as a female professional boxer, David as Thomas Edison, Greg as Albert Einstein, Darcy as a giraffe, and Lexie as a spy.

"We're here for the mission, ma'am," Lexie told Lisa, pretending to be a spy.

"Permission accepted. Your mission: maybe get me and my 70s cartoon pals a drink. Please and thank you," Lisa ordered.

Lexie makes a salute. "Right away, ma'am!" She then dashes off.

Lisa then turns her attention towards Lola and Winston and tells them, "Lexie should remind you of a certain actual mission you both participated in." She winks.

Lola and Winston definitely know what Lisa was talking about, so they wink back.

"Woah! You guys look cool in your costumes!" Lana is impressed by the costumes of her friends.

"No duh we look cool," said Lucas.

"That's why people call us the coolest skaters in town," added Marcus.

"And I'm the strongest and most best wrestler ever!" exclaimed Gus. "Don't mess with me, or you'll wake up on a hospital bed!"

"And if you challenge me, then expect these fists to be put on yo face!" Amanda held up her boxing gloves.

"I want to eat your brains," Mike said, acting and talking like a zombie.

"Me too…" Mickey said, also pretending to be a zombie.

Mike and Mickey slowly approach Skippy, Lana, Lucas, and Marcus and pretend to attack them.

"Zoinks!" Skippy exclaimed, pretending to be afraid.

"Oh no! Zombies! Ahhh!" Lana pretends to scream.

Then, Lana, Skippy, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Mickey begin laughing, having enjoyed pretending to be zombies and pretending to be scared of them.

All of a sudden, the lights start to flicker.

"AHHHHH!" Lana screams in actual fear and jumps onto Skippy's arms.

"What? The joke's over!" Skippy is puzzled along with the rest of the children.

"The lights! They just flickered!" exclaimed the tomboy.

"So what? It's just the lights," said Amanda.

"Stop being a wuss," Mickey told Lana.

Then, the lights flicker again, scaring Lana and Skippy more and startling everybody else.

"The lights flickered again!" exclaimed Marcus.

Next, a gust of wind blows towards Cookie who is dressed as a chef and carrying a plate of cookies, causing her chef hat to blow away. Cookie takes notice of this and runs after her hat, dropping her cookies in the process.

Then, green smoke exits through the vents and covers the entire gymnasium.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Stella, who is dressed as a witch, asked in confusion.

"What's with this green smoke?!" Lincoln said, dressed up as Ace Savvy.

"Who cares, man?! It's probably part of the party!" Rusty, who is dressed as the Card Shark, assured.

Girl Jordan, who is dressed up as a superheroine, begins coughing. "Is green smoke supposed to make you cough?"

Soon, the rest of the party goers start coughing.

"Something tells me this smoke isn't part of the party," Lola suspected as she resumed coughing.

Winston coughs some more. "More importantly, who's making the smoke?" he asked.

Suddenly, creepy ghost sounds start echoing throughout the gym. At this point, all of the students are scared as they have no idea what is happening.

Mrs. Wright, who is dressed as a cow, suddenly notices two strange figures through the smoke. "Uh… are you here for the contest?"

The entire school all face the silhouettes. Soon, the smoke clears a bit, revealing the silhouettes to be two creepy-looking ghost girls.

"Boo," uttered the ghosts.

The whole school erupted with bloodcurdling screams the moment they saw the ghosts.

"Like run, Lans!" Skippy told Lana.

The students and teachers all run out of the gymnasium in fear.

"Ghosts are real! Ghosts are real!" Lola exclaimed over and over.

"Lucy warned us about this!" shouted Roxanne.

"I want my mommy!" Darcy wailed.

"Calm down, sister!" Lisa assured. "Ghosts aren't real, and we're gonna prove it!"

"Yeah! She's right!" Winston agrees.

"Then how do you explain those ghosts we just saw?!" Lana questioned.

"There's a logical explanation for everything," stated Lisa.

"Like what, nerd?" asked Lucas.

"Not sure, but we got a mystery in our hands," proclaimed Winston.

"Like, zoinks," uttered Skippy.

"Well, if you children are gonna go back in the gym, then may I accompany you all," said Mrs. Wright. "You'll need an adult chaperone in case one of you gets hurt."

"There's no need for that, Mrs. Wright," Lincoln told her.

"What?"

"Trust me. I know my younger twin sisters and their friends. They can handle anything."

"Well… if you insist… oh alright. You kids can go on your own, but don't do anything silly or dangerous!"

"Yes!" Lola, Winston, and Lisa high-five each other.

"Like zoinks," Skippy uttered again.

"Reah," said Lana, agreeing with Skippy.


	3. Searching for Clues

The mystery gang reenters the gym and notices that the green smoke has disappeared. A few toppled tables and spilled drinks and food littered the gym floor.

"Huh. The green smoke and the ghosts are gone," Winston observed.

"Jeepers! This is strange," said Lola.

"The only logical explanation for this is that _someone_ turned the smoke off," claimed Lisa.

"I think it's best if we split up to cover more ground," stated Winston. "Lola and Lisa, you two go with me; Lana, you go with Skippy."

"Like is it just me, or are we already getting into character?" Skippy asked, noticing that Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Winston are starting to act like the Scooby-Doo characters they are dressed up as.

Suddenly, canned laughter began playing from the background.

"Jeepers. I think we are!" Lola exclaimed, taking notice of herself acting like Daphne.

Then, more canned laughter is heard.

"Come on! Let's go!" ordered the rich boy disguised as Fred.

The two groups split up and walk towards opposite directions.

"Hey, Scoob. Maybe the snack bar is unattended!" Skippy told Lana.

"Reah! Ret's rook ror rhe rnack rar!" Lana coughs, realizing she is talking like Scooby. "I mean, yeah! Let's look for the snack bar!"

As Shaggy and Scooby search for the snack bar, they stumble upon a buffet in the cafeteria where there are a bunch of burgers, pizza, fries, walking tacos, and chicken; there is also a soda machine set up for the party. Lana and Skippy begin drooling the moment their eyes took sight of the delicious food in front of them. Without hesitation, they start to dig in.

"Mmm! These pizzas are soooo good!" Lana munches on a slice of pizza.

Skippy takes out a can of soda from the machine and chugs it. "Ahh… boy, they should have soda machines in the cafeteria more often!"

Lana gobbles up some burgers, pizzas, and fries. "And they should serve burgers and pizzas with fries more often!"

Skippy chugs another can of soda. "Too bad they force us to eat healthy."

Both Lana and Skippy gobble up any food they could find. Burgers, pizza, fries, fried chicken. All of the food is eaten up by the gluttonous children without hesitation. Soon, the buffet and soda machine are devoid of food and drinks. Lana and Skippy sit next to each other on the floor with their bellies stuffed to their maximum due to consuming so much food.

The tomboy dressed as Scooby lets out a huge burp. "Man, I'm stuffed!" She rubs her huge, stuffed tummy.

"Like I think my malleability might've reached its limit," Skippy stated, carrying his big belly and releasing it, making it jiggle. "Boy I could use an ice cold pop to wash this down."

After he said that, a creepy-looking hand with long black fingernails hands him a cup of cold root beer.

Skippy notices the cup of root beer. "Thanks." As he was about to take the root beer, he noticed that the cup was being held by one of the ghosts from earlier! "ZOINKS!"

"RIKES!" Lana jumps onto Skippy's arms, and both start shaking in fear.

"Like run, Scoob!" Skippy told Lana.

"Reah!"

Both then run away with both ghosts chasing them. They run through the hallway and into a classroom. The ghosts follow them inside only to find Lana and Skippy disguised as a nerd and a teacher.

"Tsk. Tsk. Late again. Will you both ever learn?" Skippy told the ghosts, pretending to be a teacher.

"Huh?" The ghosts are confused.

"Yeah! We just started our lesson on parodology!" exclaimed Lana, pretending to be a nerd.

"Parodology?" the ghosts asked.

"It's the science of parodies, NOW SIT OR I'LL HAVE TO SEND YOU BOTH TO DETENTION!" Skippy shouted.

The ghosts scream at Shaggy and Scooby, blowing away their disguises except their Halloween ones.

"Like… class dismissed?" said Skippy.

"Run again!" shouted Lana.

Skippy and Lana run away again as the ghosts chase after them.

Meanwhile, Lisa, Lola, and Winston are searching for clues in the principal's office.

"Why are we doing here?" Lola asked, getting worried. "Aren't we going to get in trouble for sneaking into the principal's office?"

"Don't worry," Winston assured. "It's not a school night." He searches through the file cabinet.

"But isn't this stealing?"

"We're not stealing. We're searching for clues," Lisa reassured.

"Oh. Phew!" The pageant queen disguised as Daphne is relieved.

Winston suddenly finds something. "Hey, look at this!" He pulls out the file and reads through it. "It's some kind of petition to change Halloween basics!"

"Halloween basics?" Lola asked, intrigued.

"Costumes, candy, and creepiness."

"Why would the principal want to change those things? That's kinda weird."

"Not sure," replied the child prodigy disguised as Velma, "but it's obvious the suspect list is a bit low."

"Hey! I think I know two guys who would do this!" exclaimed Lola.

"You do?!" Lisa and Winston asked, confused.

"Remember those two jocks who trashed Franklin Avenue last year?"

Winston shutters at the mention of Hank and Hawk. "Just mentioning those jerks makes my skin crawl, but yes. I remember."

"What about those two Neanderthals?" questioned Lisa.

"What if they dressed up as ghosts to scare the entire school as revenge?" Lola claimed.

"Hmm… that is a possibility."

"Of course! They must be upset about not getting candy after your family scared them off with your scary corn maze and Luna's amazing 'Tricked!' song! So they planned to sneak into the school dressed as ghost girls and scare the school so they can steal the candy offered in this party!" Winston theorized.

"Then again, we don't have sufficient evidence yet," Lisa reminded.

"Right."

All of a sudden, a janitor enters the office and finds the children. "Hey! What are you kids doing here?"

"Uhh… we were sent by Principal Huggins to get some papers for him!" Winston lied.

"All I see are three groovy kids sneaking into my next cleaning place," said the janitor.

The three kids become nervous.

"Well… we better get going now! Our job here is done!" said Winston.

The three children then run out of the office as fast as possible.

"Phew!" Winston is relieved.

"That was close!" said Lola.

"Agreed!" uttered Lisa.

"Now we have two suspects: Hank and Hawk who almost ruined Halloween last year and tried to steal our candy," stated the rich lad.

"Like make way!" Fred, Daphne, and Velma suddenly heard Shaggy shout. They turn around to see Lana and Skippy being chased by the ghost girls.

"I think I just came up with a new plan," Winston said, growing scared.

"What?" asked the pageant princess.

"RUN!"


	4. The Chase

**Begin chase music: youtube.com/** **watch?v=BkKfHpY7xtw**

The Scooby gang run through the hallway as the two ghost girls chase after them. As the background chase music plays, many hijinks between the gang and the ghosts ensue.

Lana and Skippy run into a classroom, and one of the ghosts follows them inside. There, the ghost finds Lana disguised as a professor and Skippy as a test subject. Skippy is laying on a table with his feet and hands strapped onto it by metal claws that are connected to multicolored electrical wires. Lana then pulls the lever down, electrifying the wires which shock Skippy.

"Ooh!" The ghost grabs some popcorn and sits down on a chair and watches the ordeal.

After shocking Skippy, Lana straps on a pressure pump on Skippy's arm and squishes it. As air enters Skippy's arm and body, he starts inflating.

"Ooooooh!" the ghost shouted in amazement.

As Shaggy grows bigger, he becomes lighter and starts floating. Lana then pulls off the strap and Skippy deflates right in front of the ghost's face, causing the ghost to fly and crash into a wall. With the ghost down, Scooby and Shaggy take this chance to make a run for it.

Meanwhile, the second ghost chases Lola and Winston into the gymnasium. Soon, they encounter a wall, and the ghost walks closer to them with arms ready to grab them. Lola looks around her surroundings and finds a plate of mini sandwiches sitting on the table. She immediately grabs the plate and throws it at the ghost. The sandwiches land on the ghost's white, torn dress while the toothpicks that once held the mini sandwiches land on the ghost's eyes.

"OWWWWWW! MY EYES! THEY BUUUURRRRNNNN!" the ghost yelled in pain.

Winston notices a bottle of seltzer and instantly grabs it. He then sprays it on the ghost.

"PLEEEEAAASSSEEE STTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!"

As Winston stops spraying the bottle, the ghost gets very infuriated from being attacked as steam blows out of her ears. Lola and Winston get scared and run away.

Meanwhile, the first ghost is at the school cafeteria grabbing a walking taco, salad, and milk. Lisa, disguised as a cafeteria lady, presses some numbers and a boxing glove pops out of the PC and punches the ghost. The ghost flies towards a wall and crashes into it.

Lisa giggles and looks at the reader. "Got 'er."

Suddenly, the ghost gets furious, not appreciating being punched by a boxing glove. Lisa takes the ghost's fury as a sign to make a run for it.

Soon, the reader is hit with a classic Scooby-Doo gag of a door-to-door chase sequence! Lola and Winston run to a room running from one of the ghosts and the rest of the gang go through random doors while some ridiculous events occur. At one point, the gang exits one room and enters another with both ghosts chasing them. Next, the ghosts exit the third room and enter the fourth room with the youngsters chasing them as if their roles have been switched. The ghosts soon realize this and turn around, scaring the gang and causing them to run the opposite direction. The ghosts chase them through the hallway, ending the door-to-door chase sequence and the entire chase scene.

**End chase music**


	5. Captured!

After the chase, the Scooby gang hide in a school locker as the ghost girls search for them throughout the hallway.

"Shhh… don't say a word," Lola quietly told the gang.

As Skippy hides behind Lana, her Scooby-Doo tail tickles her nose, making him about to sneeze. Thankfully, he holds his nose, preventing him from sneezing.

"Phew!" Skippy said in relief.

But then, he sneezes. "Dang it."

The ghosts hear the sneeze from the locker and open it, finding the gang inside.

"AHHHHH!" The gang lets out a frightful scream and runs away again.

"We've been running forever!" Lola begins panting. "I can't take it anymore!"

"We all are, Daphne! I mean, Lola!" Winston exclaimed, also tired from running a lot.

Suddenly, a red yo-yo with ladybug patterns on it ties around the ghosts, tying them together and causing them to fall onto the floor. Then, the yo-yo drags the spirits away from the gang and towards Claudette, Chinah, and Jackie. Turns out Claudette was the one who used the yo-yo just like the character she is dressed as: Ladybug.

"Wow!" Winston is amazed. "I didn't even have to set a trap!"

"We've heard you guys were in trouble, so we've decided to rescue you all like what Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee would do!" explained Claudette.

"As you just saw, she's really into Miraculous Ladybug," said Jackie.

"Like really into it!" added Chinah.

"Huh. I should watch Ladybug more often," Lola told herself.

Soon, Lisa and Winston surround the ghosts ready to remove their masks.

"It's over, Hank and Hawk!" the child prodigy told the ghosts.

"Now let's see who these ghosts really are!" exclaimed Winston.

Lisa and Winston take off the ghosts' masks, revealing to be not Hawk and Hank but two familiar goth girls.

"Lucy and Haiku?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"But why?" asked Lola.

"Sigh. It's a long story, but we'll tell it anyway," said Haiku.

"After the entire school took our warning as a joke," Lucy explains, "Haiku and I decided to get revenge against those who refused to listen to us, so we made these spooky spirit costumes and bought a powder of green smoke to scare you all during the night of the Halloween party. Turns out it worked pretty well."

"Make that really well." Lola rolled her eyes.

"But like, why did you not want a Halloween party in the first place?" Skippy asked.

"Reah!" Lana fake coughs. "I mean, yeah! For spooky girls, it seems ironic that you both don't want us to have any Halloween fun!" She becomes upset.

"Because you people don't know the true meaning of Halloween!" Haiku grew upset.

"You happy people think Halloween is all about the candy and wearing not-so-spooky costumes to collect that candy. Well, you all thought wrong!" Lucy grew frustrated. "It's actually about wearing creepy costumes during the night of October 31st to scare away the evil spirits who might possess helpless, vulnerable mortals."

"The Celtic peoples of ancient Britain were the first people to practice that tradition, but you happy people had to ruin it!"

"But Lucy, what about the scary corn maze you hosted last year?" asked Daphne. "That made you happy, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Lucy admitted. "But…"

"There's still scariness in the world!" Winston interrupted. "Where do you think Stephen King's books come from?"

"Also, we didn't make Halloween less creepy!" added Lana. "I mean, sure we do wear funny costumes and go trick-or-treating, but not everyone celebrates Halloween the same way!"

"Yeah! Take my family for example," Chinah explains. "Every Halloween, my parents invite powerful people from around the world to our mansion. Rich foreigners, politicians, activists, economists, governments-in-exile, CEOs, and so on! None of them wear Halloween costumes of any sort. They treat Halloween as if it's a normal day to party."

"And take us for example," Lucas said as he, Marcus, Mike, Gus, Mickey, and Amanda come over. "We usually don't go trick-or-treating. Me and the guys go pranking trick-or-treaters wearing scary costumes."

Marcus starts giggling. "You should've seen the faces of the scared kids."

"And I usually don't celebrate Halloween," admitted Amanda. "I just go skating at the park like it's just a normal day."

"And this next example should be obvious," Lana tells the goth girls.

Lucy and Haiku stare at Lana in confusion.

"You guys!" shouted the tomboy.

"What about us?" asked Haiku, bewildered.

"You guys celebrate Halloween by scaring people, right?"

"Well, yeah," replied Lucy.

"Then there! You guys still celebrate Halloween the way you guys want!" stated Lana.

Lucy sighs. "I guess you're right." She looks down in guilt.

"I want to shout 'Well we would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids', but now I feel guilty," said Haiku.

"Siiiiiiiigh," said the goth girls in defeat.

"Well, looks like we got to turn them in to the school authorities, aka the teachers and principal," Lisa told the gang.

"Wait! Don't!" Lucy begged.

"We're sorry!" Haiku pleaded.

"We're sorry, but you both have to confess to the staff," Winston said. "Everyone still thinks there are ghosts haunting this school, so we gotta let them know that the ghosts are actually two goth girls playing a scary prank on them."

"Sigh. Okay." Lucy gave in.

"I just hope we don't get sent to juvie," said Haiku.

"I highly doubt that," Winston assured.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lucy spoke.

"Hm?" asked Winston.

"You and Lola owe us an apology for throwing toothpicks to our eyes," stated Haiku. "They really hurt, you know."

Winston and Lola smile nervously at the goths.


	6. Resuming the Party

Lucy and Haiku are apologizing to the students, teachers, and principal for their scary prank.

"We'd like to say we're sorry," Lucy told the school.

"For scaring the whole school and ruining the party," added Haiku.

"We just wanted to let you all know that we did not intend to hurt anyone in any way."

"Or cause damage to the school."

"Well, it's refreshing to hear you both apologize for your rambunctious actions," states Principal Huggins, "but that doesn't mean you're both off the hook. Both of you are suspended for a week."

The goths look down in guilt.

"Siiiiiigh," uttered Lucy.

"WAIT!" Lincoln suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" the school uttered in confusion.

"I don't think they should be suspended. Like they said, they didn't mean to hurt anybody! After all, isn't being scared the whole point of Halloween?"

"He does have a point," Ms. Johnson told Mr. Huggins.

"Well… alright. I'll give you both two days of detention then," the principal told the goths.

"Fair enough," said Haiku, smiling a bit.

"Well jinkies! We still have a party, don't we?" Lisa reminded the school.

"Yeah! Let's go party!" shouted Lana.

* * *

After the mystery of the ghost girls had finally been solved, the school Halloween party is back on track. Scary Halloween music plays from the speakers as the party-goers have fun. Cookie gives free cookies to the party-goers. Rusty, Zach, and Liam try to woo the girls, but they fail miserably. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kick it on the dance floor as Stella joins in on the dance followed by Clyde and Sid. Claudette is practicing her Ladybug yo-yo skills, Chinah is swinging her Queen Bee bat, and Jackie is playing her Rena Rouge flute. From the side, the Scooby gang proudly watch the party rage on.

"Glad this party's back on track!" exclaimed Lola.

"You've said it!" agreed Winston. "Say, where's Lana and Skippy?"

Lola points to the other side of the gym where Lana and Skippy are pigging out on the food.

"What a bunch of hams," said Lisa.

"Tell me about it," agreed Lola.

"Skippy-dippy-doo!" Lana shouts as she smiles happily.

**THE END**


End file.
